USSR
Союз Советских Социалистических Республик Sovet Sosialist Respublikaları Birliyi Խորհրդային Սոցիալիստական Հանրապետությունների Միություն (Armenian) Саюз Савецкіх Сацыялістычных Рэспублік საბჭოთა სოციალისტური რესპუბლიკების კავშირი (Georgian) Кеңестік Социалистік Республикалар Одағы Советтик Социалисттик Республикалар Союзу (Kyrgyz) Padomju Sociālistisko Republiku savienība Tarybų Socialistinių Respublikų Sąjunga Иттифоқи Советҳои Сотсиалистии (Tajik) Sowet Sosialistiklari Respublikalariň Soýuzlari (Turkmen) Uniunea Republicilor Sovietice Socialiste Sovet Sotsialistik Respublikasi Ittifoqi (Uzbek) Союз Радянських Соціалістичних Республік Nõukogude Sotsialistlike Vabariikide Liit |image1 = Soviet Union.jpg|USSR USSR_Flag.png|Flag USSR State Emblem.png|State Emblem |author = din-tried |dates_of_life = 1922 - 1991 |capital = Moscow |national_anthem = международный (1922–19445) Государственный гимн СССР (1944–1991) |official_language = Russian |population = 293 047 571 (1989 |currency = Soviet Rubles |friends = Angola Belarus China Cuba Czechoslovak S. R. East Germany Hungarian P. R. Laos Mongolian People's R. North Korea P. S. R. of Albania P. R. of Bulgaria Polish People's R. Second Spanish R. SFR Yugoslavia (neutral) S. R. of Romania Third Reich (formerly) Venezuela Vietnam Weimar Republic |enemies = Czechoslovakia European Union Finland France Free France (neutral) Germany Japanese Empire Japan NATO Poland South Korea South Vietnam Third Reich United Kingdom United Nations (from 1950) United States }} The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR) is a country of Eurasia that existed from 1922 to 1991. He is among the popular characters of the fandom because of the headcanon and story the fandom had created for him. Description Appearance USSR is one of the CountryHumans characters. His face looks like a flag of the USSR. He wears an ushanka with a red star on-top, where the star is the surrounding area is light brown, the rest of the ushanka except the Soviet star (being red) and the fluff on the bottom of the ear tufts being the same light brown. Sometimes he would be seen with an eyepatch with the hammer and sickle covering his left eye, this eyepatch is mostly black to highlight the yellow sickle and the hammer.. Personality He's generally described as a violent, evil, cruel, cold and distant person. He only accepts all countries as long as they respect his authority and ideology. Republics * Armenian SSR * Azerbaijan SSR * Byelorussian SSR * Estonian SSR * Georgian SSR * Kazakh SSR * Kirghiz SSR * Latvian SSR * Lithuanian SSR * Moldavian SSR * Russian SFSR * Tajik SSR * Turkmen SSR * Ukrainian SSR * Uzbek SSR Relationships Past Versions * Russian Empire – father/mother or past self Future Versions * Russia – son/daughter or future self Successors * Armenia * Azerbaijan * Belarus * Estonia * Georgia * Kazakhstan * Kyrgyzstan * Latvia * Lithuania * Moldova * Russia * Tajikistan * Turkmenistan * Ukraine * Uzbekistan Friends * China * Cuba * Czechoslovak Socialist Republic * Hungarian People's Republic * Laos * Mongolian People's Republic * North Korea * People's Socialist Republic of Albania * People's Republic of Bulgaria * Polish People's Republic * Second Spanish Republic * Socialist Republic of Romania * Third Reich (formerly) * Venezuela * Vietnam * Weimar Republic Neutral * Free France * SFR Yugoslavia Enemies * Third Reich * United States * United Kingdom * Germany * Austria * Czech Republic * France * Romania * Spain * Italy * Portugal * Greece * Denmark * Finland * Norway * Sweden * Netherlands * Slovakia * Estonia * Latvia * Lithuania * Japan * South Korea * Israel * Bulgaria * Poland * Hungary * Ukraine * Australia * New Zealand * Canada * Czechoslovakia * European Union * NATO * United Nations Trivia * The Soviet Union is part of one of the most popular "ships" in the fandom. It is him and the "Third Reich". However, this ship causes a lot of controversies as it is not moral at all to ship the two. In fact, recently a lot of the fandom has been wanting to put a stop to the ship. ** This, apart from the dictatorial history of both countries, is the reason why the USSR and the Third Reich are the most hated characters in the fandom. ru:СССР pl:ZSRR fr:URSS Category:Europe Category:Former Countries Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Asia Category:Slavic countries Category:Dictatorships Category:Republics Category:Secular Countries Category:Atheist Countries Category:Eastern Europe Category:Northern Europe